prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yashima Chihiro
(or Patty in the English Dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is a minor character who appears in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She attends school at Oogai First Middle School. Bio Appearance Chihiro has very dark, long brown hair worn in braided pigtails with her short, spiked bangs mostly covering her forehead with an off-certain split. She has brown eyes. Normally Chihiro wears her uniform. In episode 36, she wears a white shirt with black ribbon tied at the neck, covered with a yellow sweater striped with red. Worn with it is a long orange skirt. Personality Chihiro in general is a nice person. She also shows a great care towards Pon Pon and she likes to stroll along the lake. History Chihiro first appeared as a girl who got carsick after her class arrived at Clover Tower. In episode 9, Chihiro sighted Sharuru, Raquel, and Lance chasing Ai inside the library. She was terrified at the sounds the fairies made, thinking that they were ritual chants. In episode 12, Mana asked her if it's fine to lend her seat for a while. In episode 31, Chihiro was seen asleep alongside with other students of Oogai First Middle School. In episode 32, Chihiro was busy preparing for the school festival. During the festival, she promoted her class' booth alongside Nikaidou and Momota. When the Teacup Jikochuu attacked the campfire site, she protected the campfire alongside with her friends. After the Cures came to help, she cheered them on. In episode 36, Chihiro asked Mana, Rikka, and Sharuru to help her find her beloved rabbit Pon Pon. Raquel, who was there, found it and returned it to her. Then, she thanked him and proclaimed him as her "hero". This caused Raquel to develop a crush on her. The next day, Raquel asked her to walk with him for a while, which she agreed to do. Then, she brought him to the lake which she claims is her favorite spot. While they were riding a duck boat together, Chihiro told him how much she loved the lake. The two conversed about Raquel's daily life, with Raquel accidentally remembering a love poem from Hyakunin Isshu. Chihiro questioned Raquel's strange behavior, which he ignored, and the two continued their conversations. When the Swan Jikochuu attacked the lake, Chihiro pondered why the lake became dirty and how terrible it was. Seeing Chihiro's sadness made Raquel quickly leave her to rush towards the other Cures, but not without telling her to stay behind beforehand. When the Cures made it to the Jikochuu's location, Chihiro remembered them. After the Jikochuu was defeated, Chihiro was waiting for Raquel alongside her boyfriend, Harada. When Raquel told her that he successfully protected the lake, Chihiro thanked him. Then, she proceeded to introduce Harada to him. When Rikka approached them to pick up Raquel, she apologized to her for taking him out. After everything's was solved, Chihiro and Harada left the park. In episode 47, Chihiro watched the Cures' battle against Selfish King in the Teacher's Room. Later, she was seen evacuating Pon Pon and the rest of the school's animals alongside Juujou and Mimura. In episode 48, Chihiro and the rest of the school were surprised upon hearing Mana's taunt, which revealed her identity. Then, she followed Nikaidou with cheering on Mana. After Selfish King was defeated, Chihiro rushed towards Mana and Regina and asked her if she is fine. Movie Appearance In ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress'', Chihiro first appeared in Mana's flashback. She showed an abandoned puppy to Mana, Rikka, and Alice. She told them that they need to find its owner, but Mana offered herself to take care of it. Chihiro's older self attended Mana's wedding in the future. She was shown on Sebastian's right side as everyone congratulates Mana and her husband. Relationships Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka and Yotsuba Alice- They were friends since elementary school. Chihiro is often seen helping them. Nikaidou and Momota - They have also been friends since elementary school and often seen together. Raquel - Chihiro shows gratitude towards Raquel for helping her, claiming him as her "hero". While Raquel fell in love with her, however, she only thought of him as a kid. Trivia *Chihiro is the only one out of Mana's classmates who gains casual clothes within the series. *Chihiro's first name was revealed by Yamaguchi Ryota himself through Twitter. *She shares her first name with her Japanese voice actress, Ikki Chihiro. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Minor characters Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters